twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Harper
Charles Francis "Charlie" Harper, played by Charlie Sheen, was the main character in Two and a Half Men. Charlie is the brother of Alan Harper, who lives with him, and the uncle of Jake Harper, who stays with him on weekends. Charlie formerly wrote How to be BI wining, his most famous composition being the Maple Loops song, and became a successful children's music singer named "Charlie Waffles" when the jingle business dried up. The character of Charlie Harper is loosely based on Charlie Sheen, the actor who portrays the character. (In addition, it is the third character that has the same first name as Sheen, who had previously portrayed deputy mayor Charlie Crawford in Spin City.) Charlie prides himself on being the #1 bachelor in Malibu and drives a Mercedes. Charlie is a man in his early-forties who acts like he is in his early-twenties. He has sexist views towards women as shown in many episodes (such as Just Like Buffalo). He is also an alcoholic and a compulsive gambler, which is suggested by Rose to be his way of sealing away his feelings in Who's Vod Kanockers. Family Charlie is a member of the Harper Family. His mother is Evelyn Harper, his younger brother is Alan Harper and his nephew is Jake Harper. He also has two ex sister-in-laws; Judith Harper-Melnick, Alan's first wife and Kandi Harper, Alan's second wife. He also has a best friend who he calls the brother he never had. He is featured in the sixth season for a brief moment but passes away on his deck. He was played by Sheen´s real-life brother, Emilio Estevez. History When Charlie's mother was pregnant with him, his parents thought that he was going to be a girl, since the echo showed no signs of a penis. According to his mother, Charlie was always "a little drama queen" when he grew up. After his father died, Charlie and Alan had three step dads. First, a man named Harry Luther Gorsky, who left Charlie and Alan's mother for a young woman, Charlie refers to him as "a little tyrant" (Harry was a midget). Second was a twitchy gay man from Texas who called him and Alan buckaroos. Third, there was a fat guy with a carpet business, who Charlie liked the most because he had "a fat and slutty daughter". When Charlie was a child, he was ashamed of his younger brother Alan, and when Alan had his first school day, Charlie told everyone at school that Alan was his shaved monkey (he later explained he did this because he always wanted a shaved monkey). He also gave his brother fulltime wedgies and annoyed him whenever he could. Charlie drank a lot when he was a teenager, and constantly ran away, nevertheless his mother didn't mind because he always came back. Charlie constantly bemoans Alan and Jake's presence in his house but generally seems happy that they're around, because they are the only people who've known him for a long time and remain in his daily life. When Alan was surprised to find Charlie didn't have their mom's cell phone number in his contacts list, Charlie told him "If I can't eat it, bang it, or bet on it, it's not in my phone." Later on in the series, Charlie is seen to have added Everlyn's number onto his cellphone, with the speed dial number "666". Charlie often rubs his own success in Alan's face, and enjoys rubbing in Alan's own humiliations and failings. He told Alan not to marry Judith in the first place as he (and everyone else) seemed to know what kind of person Judith was. While he loves Jake and in the start of the series used him to get dates, as Jake got older and his ignorance and attitude became insuffurable, he started to have less patience for him. He knows that Milly could be Alan's daughter and his niece, but he tells Alan not to interfere since it will most likely cause further hate and discontent between Alan and Judith. Death While having sex with Rose, a vein on his penis breaks and he loses too much blood, which results on him dying. Love Life See List of women Charlie Harper has Dated. Charlie's love life is a recurring theme in his character - he is a drunken womanizer that has engaged in decades of frequent one night stands, prostitutes, booty calls, and "relationships" of short duration, in stark contrast to his brother Alan's inability to garner much female attention. Even though Charlie usually never calls any of his girlfriends again after he had sex with them, there are a few relationships on the show that lasted longer than one night, notably his neighbor Rose, who continues to stalk him after they spent one night together, and Jake's ballet teacher Mia, who Charlie was actually in love with, and almost married in Las Vegas. In Season 5, he pursued relationships that were a change of pace for him, including one with a respected judge played by Ming-Na and later with a substantially older single mother/author (Susan Blakely), but he later blew it with both women; in Season 6, Charlie proposed marriage to his girlfriend Chelsea (Jennifer Bini Taylor, who has also played 3 other roles in earlier seasons) just to get her to return his love for her. His most recent girlfriend was Michelle portayed by Liz Vassey . She was a dermatologist who met Charlie when removing a mole from his ass. The two went on a date and Charlie discovered she was actually older than him. Michelle had a daughter who Charlie became briefly desired to only to be turned off when she admitted that she didn't date older men. He then resumed his relationship with Michelle. The two broke up in the 7th episode of Season 8 after Michelle dumped Charlie on account of suspecting he had feelings for Rose. Rose Charlie and Rose (Melanie Lynskey) spent one night together, a little before the show started; after this, Rose became increasingly obsessed with him. She usually spends time at his beachhouse when Charlie and Alan are gone, and when they come back they usually find a surprise, such as cabinets that are glued shut. Rose demonstrates her obsession with Charlie in numerous ways: she names her boyfriends Charlie; she encourages them to wear the same kind of bowling shirts Charlie usually wears; she has called all of her five ferrets Charlie. Charlie is usually charmed by Rose, and admits in one episode she is the only woman who hasn't tried to change him but accepts him as he is. However he isn't interested in a relationship with her, even though Berta thinks they are a good couple together. When Rose decided to leave to go to London Charlie believed that she was only pretending in order to get him into a relationship with him; after she really left, Charlie realized that he made a horrible mistake by letting Rose go. He then went to London to meet her but quickly returned home when Rose started talking about his moving there and starting a family together. Rose has since returned to Malibu and continues to stalk Charlie. As of "The Devil's Lube," there is a chance of a relationship between the two in the future. This potential relationship was also strongly implied in the current season, season 8 episode the Crazy Bitch Gazette. In the episode Charlie's then girlfriend, Michelle, breaks up with him on account of her believing he has feelings for Rose as Charlie's self admitted most consistent relationships are with women who intimidate him- including Evelyn and Berta. Also in this episode Rose announces she's getting married, Charlie thinks its another of her hoax's however he and Alan both see her in a church with the groom at the alter. Charlie walks away heartbroken admitting he's ``way too late`` to stop the wedding. However after Charlie leaves it is revealed that the wedding WAS a hoax and that the guests are in fact mannequin's and the priest was being paid by Rose. Thus leaving Rose again one step ahead in her plan to win Charlie. Another humourous reveal is the supposed fiance Manfred Quinn is actually a abbreviation of the word mannequin. In the later episdoe Looking For Japanese Subs, which is set a few months later Rose moves back next door to Charlie's house with her``husband.`` Charlie begins obsessively spying on Rose (although she is all too aware that he is doing it) and eventually climbs onto the deck part of her house (ironically copying the same ways in which Rose stalks Charlie). Rose pretending to be angry confronts Charlie asking him to leave her alone and let her move on with her life however he eventually persuades her to let him come back later so they can talk. While her ``husband`` is at work, Charlie admits to Rose that they are soulmates and he loves her. Rose however is pretends to be conflicted between her love for Charlie and her husband. Charlie suggests they run away together but Rose refuses. The episode ends with the two of them sleeping together only for Rose to rig her phone, after, so that it goes off and she pretends her husband is returning from work causing Charlie to quickly sneak out the house. From this episode it is implied that Charlie does want a serious relationship with Rose and that Rose's ultimate plan is to make Charlie truly love her and become totally committed to her and take her and their relationship seriously without feeling the need to sleep around with other women. A plan that thus far seems to be working. However this may be how Charlie meets his untimely demise. Lisa Lisa (Denise Richards) was Charlie's favorite ex-girlfriend. She appeared in one season 1 and one season 2 episode. In "Merry Thanksgiving," Charlie proposed to her but she decided to marry another man. In "Yes, Monsignor," Charlie had to prove he is good with babies when he found out she had one (played by Richards and Sheen's real-life first daughter Sam, who is extremely cute). Myra Melnick Myra is Herb's little sister. She bonded with Charlie over their hatred of Judith. Charlie was heartbroken when he found out that she was engaged and he'd have to drive her to the airport after the wedding. Linda Harris Beginning of the fifth season, Charlie started to date Linda Harris (Ming-Na), a judge and professor of his own age. Charlie wanted to be with Linda badly enough to commit a drunken crime in order to see her in a courtroom. Their relationship ended in the middle of the same season, due to Linda concluding that "she can't be connected publicly to a guy like (Charlie). Angie Towards the end of season five, Charlie met an older woman (Susan Blakely) named Angie who was also the author of a relationship self-help book that he was interested in reading. Angie has been described as a mother figure to Charlie, more so than even his own mother Evelyn. When Angie introduced him to her grown son Jeremy and his fiancee Tricia, Charlie realized that he had dated Tricia earlier in his life. After Tricia revealed that she still had feelings for Charlie, Tricia dumped Jeremy, and Angie became, as Alan describes, a "mean drunk" who verbally lashed out at Charlie and furiously broke up with him. Mia Mia (Emmanuelle Vaugier) is a ballet teacher who Charlie had a crush on. Later on in the relationship, Charlie finally couldn't stand the changes Mia tried to made him do (quit smoking and drinking), and broke up with her. After a while, Charlie met up with Mia again, with Mia suggesting Charlie to donate sperm to the sperm bank. The thought of not being able to meet or hang out with his son/daughter in the future, he didn't do it. Instead, he asked Mia for her hand in marriage. They soon eloped to Vegas as they couldn't stand both sides of the families. In Vegas, Charlie decided not to marry Mia, so that Alan and Jake could stay with him; only to find out that Alan married Kandi and moved out. Charlie angrily blamed Alan after he came back, saying he gave Mia away for naught. He later became sexually reckless and depressed because he found out Mia was going to marry someone else. They reunited in person at the end of season 6's "Baseball Was Better With Steroids," resulting in a cliffhanger for the season finale. In season 7's premiere "818-jklpuzo", Mia appears in much less favorable light. Mia asks Charlie for help with a singing career but in reality she appears to want him back. Charlie is torn between Mia and Chelsea. While in the studio recording a demo tape, Mia asks Charlie for sex. Charlie was on the verge of doing it, but on another round of singing from Mia, Charlie tells Mia she couldn't sing and chose Chelsea. While Charlie rushes away, he turns off Mia's microphone so he can't hear her yell and swear at him. Kandi Charlie had a very brief relationship with Kandi (April Bowlby) before they broke up, and she married his brother, Alan. Kandi is depicted as hot young and dumb (half the age of Alan or Charlie). Courtney Leopold/Sylvia Fishman Charlie also fell for his future stepsister, "Courtney" (Jenny McCarthy), and after agreeing to stop seeing her due to their relationship to each other, he lends her a substantial amount of money and proposes moments before they become step-siblings. Charlie is heart-broken to learn that she is actually a con artist named Sylvia, but he apparently retains feelings for her, telling her that he will "wait" for her (to get out of prison). She then returns in season 8 and she and Charlie resume a relationship based mainly on their liberal attitudes towards sex. Charlie becomes infatuated by Courtney spending out large sums of money on expensive gifts for her despite Alan's fears that she could be using him for his money. The two break up only for them to reunite when she visits Charlie in hospital. However, they split up two episodes later on amiable terms because they both become weary and dissatisfied of their sex life. Chelsea Chelsea (Jennifer Bini Taylor) is the first woman he confessed his love to without prompting. He says this nearly by accident but claims he meant it. At first, Chelsea was another one of Charlie's one-night stands but it soon evolved into a relationship. The relationship comes to a rut with Chelsea wanting to break up, but after some couples counselling, the two remain together. Charlie proposes to her, ring and all, just to get her to say "I love you" back to him, and then they became engaged to be married. When Chelsea moves into the Harper beach house, Charlie rents out her vacant apartment to get alone time. Chelsea has a cat named "Sir Lancelot", who Charlie hates a lot, calling him names such as "Sir Craps-A-Lot", which Jake mistook as Charlie teasing him. However, they eventually break up. Family History Family *Father: Francis Charles "Frank" Harper b. 1940 died 1983 *Mother: Evelyn Nora Harper b. 1951 *Brother: Alan Jerome Harper *Nephew: Jacob David "Jake" Harper (via Alan) *Half-niece: Mildred "Milly" Melnick-Harper *Sister in Law: Judith Harper-Melnick *Half-sister: Gloria (possible, unconfirmed) *Cousin: Jerry *Jerry's wife: Faye *Ex-fiancé: Chelsea (2009-2010) *Wife: Betsy Harper, invalid as she was already married (2010) *Friend: Herbert Gregory "Herb" Melnick Reference This article is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. It uses material from the Wikipedia article "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Harper_(Two_and_a_Half_Men)". Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased